


bluer than the first day of the summer

by enbyboiwonder



Series: fall sentence starters [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: There's no reason it should still be getting up into the nineties inOctober, goddamn.
Relationships: Eric Delko & Ryan Wolfe
Series: fall sentence starters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949479
Kudos: 2





	bluer than the first day of the summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Heart Go Bang](https://youtu.be/pDfo1J0Krug) by Blue October.

"Why is it so hot? It's October!" Ryan complains, stripping off his sweaty gloves to roll up his shirtsleeves. It's not even noon yet, and it's gotta be nearly ninety degrees out here already.

Delko glances over at him from where he's photographing evidence, looking not only wholly unbothered by the temperature but also entirely amused by Ryan's plight. "This is Miami, man," he says. "You're living in one of the few places in the U.S. with a tropical climate."

"You know," Ryan informs him, "it's one thing to know that intellectually, and quite another to actually experience it. My family's from Massachusetts. I grew up in Vermont. It would _maybe_ get this hot in July, but October was nice and temperate—y'know, like it's supposed to be."

Delko snorts. "Bet you hated summer here."

"Summer was awful."

"Well, get used to it. It doesn't get any better."

Ryan merely grumbles under his breath in response as he pulls on a new pair of gloves and gets back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. "Why is it so hot? It's October!"
> 
> (Yes, I know Ryan has actually been in Miami for about a year by the time he joins the team, hush.)
> 
> The average high in Miami in October is 86°F (30°C), so, yup, it does undoubtedly still get up into the nineties (32°C+), geez. And it is undoubtedly awful. (I live in DFW in Texas, and it's definitely awful here, and there isn't even as much humidity.)
> 
> Fun fact, 85.6°F (29.8°C) is the melting point of gallium.


End file.
